The Hidden Continents
by SabukuKyu69
Summary: What if Harry was kicked out of the house after her first year? What if she was a girl? What if she was in the Hidden Continents?
1. Prologue

**Summary: What if Harry was kicked out of the house after her first year? What if she was a girl? What if she ended up in the Hidden Continents?**

**A/N  
>I am sorry that I didn't update stories but started a new one but I've always liked this plot so now I am going to type it and no ones stopping me.<br>Ja ne,  
>The Author (Alice)<strong>

**Prolougue**

Ella Potter was a petite girl, shorter that most girls her age. With emerald green eyes that looked like the color of the avada kedavra curse, she was the prettiest girl in her year. Her knee-length hair was soft and smooth, even after the years of abuse and rough cutting. Her pale skin was from being kept in the cupboard under the stairs.

She would've been mistaken for an anorexic girl for she was so skinny you can see her ribs.

Soaked from head to toe, her long stylish hair was currently damp and her deep green eyes held confusion.

_'Today was a weird day.' _ Ella thought. _'I got kicked out of the house just after I got home. Why did the kick me out anyway?' _the soaked girl thought. _'Wouldn't Dumbledore be furious?'_

Funny how Ella thought of it as home. She never did think of the dreaded house like that.

Probably it was because she lived there for 10 years. Now people would have thought, ten? Wasn't it eleven years? Well Ella still remembered that she lived at her parent's house for a year before the attack.

Many people didn't even knew that she also remembered the moment they died protecting her.

Anyway back to the present.

She was walking in the rain in the dark after Vernon decided to get rid of the freak once and for all.

It wasn't that she wanted to live there but, she had no where else to go as Ron's house was too far away and she didn't know where Hermione's is.

She would be walking home with nowhere to go, nowhere to sleep, nothing to eat and drink.

Ella stopped and drew in the dirt with a stick.

She wrote 'Ella was' then she stopped she crossed it out 'Ella was' and wrote 'Potter was here'.

Then she stood up and left, turning right for the abandoned playground which was abandoned when another playground opened.

Then she suddenly stopped on her way realising something.

She didn't know what to do.

As she was finally hit with the hunger and coldness she started to feel faint and dropped down on her knees.

'_Finally,' _she thought _'__ I start to lose consciousness.'_

There was a flash of lightning and she only saw that there was a blur of dark green and silver hair before she slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. ChapOne: Shinobi

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I had to type up the plot for Shinobi Madness.  
>The Author<strong>

**Chapter One: Shinobi?**

Kakashi was just walking down the street after a B-rank solo mission for a man called Alberforth Dumbledore to spy on Albus Dumbledore, his brother.

Apparently, Albus Dumbledore was a mad man who wanted power.

He was driven to madness when he fought against his long time friend Grindlewald and when he cast the final spell that ended his beloved sister's life.

Too bad he wasn't allowed to bring anyone.

He wasn't even allowed to bring his 2 month old team as it was too risky and they were still recovering after the Zabuza saga, as they called it.

Naruto moped for days and Sasuke was put in the intensive care unit of the hospital.

Anyway back to the storyline.

He was walking down the street that was dimly lit with random cats walking around, hissing warnings to him.

He walked past a park and then…

Suddenly he saw a lone figure collapse in the playground.

He ran forward and gasped at what he saw, a girl that looked anorexic with cuts hidden underneath her clothes.

A scar from what it seems like a dog scratch travelled from her neck to her ribs.

That scratch could have been fatal as it looked to be so deep it could've drawn a lot blood.

Even after all that she looked beautiful but that wasn't the moment to think about that.

He studied the girl at a different angle before deciding that she would be brought to Konoha to be treated.

So he carried her back to Konoha as quick as possible.

_**The next day in the hospital...**_

"Kakashi, where did you find this girl?" Tsunade demanded.

"In the abandoned playground outside." he answered with a slightly worried tone. "Why?"

"Because she has shown 10 years of abuse."

"What? Did I hear you right?"

"Yeah you did. Apparantly she was." Tsunade answered sadly. "Her room number is 510."

So Tsunade lead Kakashi to the girl's room.

The room was completely white with just a side table, a chair and a bed which had a girl who was nearly as white as the covers.

They walked inside and then the girl suddenly started to thrash about silently screaming.

"Get out Kakashi! She's unstable!" shouted the blond Hokage panicking.

The Godaime called for help and the medic nins came in and Kakashi got pushed out of the room.

**Ella's Pov**

'Where am I?' I thought confused 'Why am I here?'

I seemed to be a plain black room with a small white door labeled 'm mo ie' with rubbed out letters in the blank spots.

I walked towards the door and opened it slightly, gasping as what I saw.

I saw my undead family with a 6 month old me.

My father, James Potter, had jet black hair that was really wild and chocolate colored eyes.

My mother, Lily Potter nee Evans was as beautiful as the others said. She had red hair that was slightly darker than the Weasleys and almond shaped eyes. Emerald green eyes filled with love as she picked up the 6 month old me.

They were in a room that was colored a soft orange with darker orange paint forming strips. With a set of white sofas that could've fit 6 people you would have thought that the place was rather homey.

'How am I here? Are these my memories?' I thought.

Then a man with long, shaggy hair and grey eyes came inside the room.

He had black, shaggy hair that looked cool and grey eyes that looked like it could've drown you in them.

"Prongs!" he yelled "Moony's here."

Soon enough another man came inside the room.

The man had sandy blonde hair with a face littered with scars. His unusual golden eyes were soft and kind.

'Were they my Dad's friends?' I questioned myself.

Suddenly a giant force threw me up against the opposite wall.

I closed my eyes and after the force stopped pushing me I opened them.

I saw a different place instead.

**Tsunade's Pov**

I was really nervous as I used my hands to try and start her heart again.

Her heart suddenly stopped and we mourned for the loss of another's life.

The mysterious girl had a scream of pain and then suddenly a black mist came from her scar that was bleeding. The scar that was on her forehead was starting to turn red.

But then she suddenly woke up and the mist disappeared with her scar.

Then she started to speak though that wasn't what shocked me.

I was the fact that she spoke another language that only the jonins and the upper ranks knew.

From that moment I knew she was no ordinary girl.

Everybody walked out silently and I was left alone with her.

"_Who are you?" _I asked in English.

"_Ella Potter." _She replied scared out of her mind.

"_Why were you outside?"_

"_I ran away from my abusive relatives. You're not going to send me back like Dumbledore did would you?"_

'_Dumbledore? Alberforth really was telling the truth.' _I thought in English.

"_Well I won't send you back but would you consider living here?"_

**Ella's Pov**

'_Well Ron and Hermione can survive. I bet they were paid to be my friends. The muggleborns were picked up by house heads but I was picked up by Hagrid. Dumbledore was staging everything up. Well I won't be his pawn anymore.'_ Ella thought.

"_Sure I will." _I answered brightly.

She seemed relieved and started to leave for the door but then I asked…

"_Can you check if I have any relatives here? And can you tell me your name?"_

_Yes I can check but I'll need a blood sample and I am Tsunade Senju the best medic in the world and the slug sannin."_

_Can you take the blood sample now?"_

"_Yes I can" _she answered and she walked towards a cabinet and took out a needle the size of my pinky.

"_I just need about half of the needle filled with blood." _She explained and inserted the needle inside my arm.

I didn't flinch for mine and her sake. (Get it Tsunade's sake and the drink, sake pronounced saki)

She suddenly pulled the needle out and she paled at the sight of blood.

She quickly said goodbye and left.

Now all I could do was wait for the result and hope I did have a relative here.

But there was a question that I had always wondered… was my mother really a muggleborn?

I thought long and hard but I came to a conclusion.

Muggleborns were from squibs that were disowned.

**Tsunade's Pov**

'She couldn't be,' I thought as I matched blood samples. 'She's another one of **that** clan.'

**Cliffhanger**

**Who was her relative? What clan? Was her mother's blood important? What was the mysterious bloodline?**

**Find out soon in Chapter One**


	3. Chap2: Discovery

**Sorry that I haven't updated much but this chapter should give you the answer.**

'I better call her then.' Tsunade thought as her eyes widened. 'This is impossible!'

As she ran, taking the sample with her, she never noticed a drop of blood that was making a slight burn on their table. The drop quickly melted through the wooden table and into a bottle of cheap sake.

She ran and tried to find her. She had to, she was lonely and she couldn't bear it. Even though she had a team, Tsunade knew she still was friendless. Sure she had a few people who said 'hi' or 'how're you're doing?' but she was still the same.

As she saw her target she ran faster and left smoke behind. She ran as fast as she can, dodging others who came out shopping for food.

She dragged her towards the hospital and into the private office she had. (It doesn't make sense but still, pretend there is.)

"I have very important news for you," as the surprised guest sat down. "It's sudden but I think you can handle it."

There was a pause, and then she finally broke the news to her. "You seem to have a relative in Konoha."

As she finished her sentence, the guest froze. She slowly turned around to face Tsunade and finally spoke "Are you sure?" Unsure if it was just a prank.

"Yes. She appeared just a few hours ago." Tsunade said firmly.

"Are you sure?" questioned the guest, still not believing her.

"Positive," confirmed Tsunade "Look at the blood test."

She showed her the results and put them in a folder.

The guest froze and spoke three words that were whispered quietly "Where is she?"

In room 505" she replied

The guest rushed quickly downstairs and looked through a window through the door.

There she was, asleep on the bed, as white as the sheets.

"She's here," she whispered amazed. "I can't believe it."

As she rushed through the door quietly, Kurenai gasped at all the bandages.

**Did anyone guess it was Kurenai? I thought that she was perfect for the role. Sorry that it was so short but I am running around every day****.**


	4. Discontinuing: Sorry viewers!

**Dear readers,**

**I sadly am discontinuing this story. The reason is because that some people have been hurtful in their comments and I, being hurt, lost the plot and feel. Not to mention that I feel that some characters will turn into Mary Sues or Gary Stues.**

**I truthfully regret believing what they told me but after reading it through I feel a bit put out.**

**I really am sorry and anybody that wants to adopt the story can just PM me and use the plot thing. I just hope you people won't mind sharing if other people ask to adopt the story too as I believe if two or more people want it, they can have it. Just remember that you should claim other people's ideas without telling them.**

**That is all dear readers.**


	5. AN and adopted at last!

It brings me great pleasure to announce the adopter to you all. Her name is Hotty6013 and she will be posting it soon. I really hope you guys enjoyed the story while it lasted and I wish you all a wonderful day.

**Flamers...**

Some of you have been quite angry and frustrated and I hope you don't take out your anger on anyone else and that your anger has desolved. Other than that, I wish you to have good luck.

Thank you all!

From me.


End file.
